A Perfect Southfork Wedding
by DieheartDallas
Summary: In season 2 we learned how Bobby and Anne met. But we still know nothing about their wedding or honeymoon. I decided I would write a story on their wedding. I hope you like it. I'm that crazy die heart Dallas fan. And a die heart Bobby and Anne fan! Enjoy!


**"A perfect Southfork Wedding."**

It was one of the happiest days of her life. She had just finished putting on her white dress. She stood in front of the mirror. "How did this happen?" She said quietly to her self. She couldn't believe was happening. She was going to marry Bobby Ewing. Nothing was supposed to come of this. She started working for Sue Ellen at her organization for abused women and children. She was working as a therapist with horses to help women. Bobby had stopped by a couple of times, and then donated some livestock to help them out. Sue Ellen had introduced them. She was glad, they had dated for a while, but she never thought anything would come of it. No one had ever loved her as much as Bobby does. She was married once before to Harris Ryland. He came across as a nice guy. He cared about her, he was charming, and sweet. But he soon started controlling her, and he eventually tried to destroy her. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. This was the happiest day of her life, and she wanted it to stay that way. Just then Sue Ellen walked in, and she was glad she did. She didn't want to think of Harris anymore. "Oh, Darling you look beautiful." "Thank you Sue Ellen." She couldn't help but smile. She had asked Sue Ellen to be her maid of honor because she didn't have any family around. After all she's marrying Bobby because of Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen walked over and put a little pink flower in her hair. She smiled. "Bobby's a lucky man to have you Ann, and you deserve to be happy." She didn't know what to say so she just smiled. She knew Sue Ellen was right. She did deserve someone who cared about her. She was always afraid of love, especially after her marriage with Harris. But she still couldn't believe this was happening. She loved him, and he loved her. And now she was marrying the man she loves, in front of the entire family. It couldn't get any better.

He had just finished tying his tie when Christopher walked in. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to him. He helped him put his jacket on. "You nervous?" He asked. "A little bit." He walked over to the window and saw everyone outside around Southfork. His family, and friends where all there. He was wishing his mother was still alive. She would have loved Ann. He stood there silently there for a minute and turned back to Christopher. "Son, I know your mother walked out on us. And I know you still love her. I also know that no one would ever be able to replace your mother. Are you ok with me marrying Ann?" Christopher knew his father worried about him. But he was ok, and he wanted his father to be happy. He deserved it. " Dad, my mother walked out on us. She's been dead to me for years. You know that. You deserve to be happy. Ann's good for you dad, don't let her get away." " I won't. Once that rings on her finger. She's mine forever." He grinned and hugged Christopher. "Come on dad, their ready to start." They walked out together. He was so proud of his son, he'd been through so much. He was his best man, and he was hoping some day he could be his best man. But right now all he was thinking about was the women he was about to marry. All he thought about was the women he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And he couldn't have been happier.

She walked out of the house, and toward the yard. She saw everyone was sitting down. She smiled when she saw Bobby and Christopher talking with the preacher. Sue Ellen met up with her. " Their ready to start." She fixed the flower in her hair. " You look beautiful daring. Just remember." "Thank you." Sue Ellen walked down the aisle first. She heard the music start to play. Everyone stood as she walked to the aisle. She started walking down toward Bobby. She couldn't help but smile, he made her so happy. He cared about her and loved her. She looked over and saw her friends and the family. They where all smiling. She continued to walk towards Bobby. It was a beautiful day. the sun was high in the sky and shining so beautifully. There was a little breeze blowing across the land. It was a perfect day for a Southfork wedding. She walked up to Bobby, he took her hand. They turned to face each other. She looked into his eyes, she loved this man. And she was about to marry him.

"Do you take Bobby Ewing to be your beloved husband, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, through better or worse till death do you part?" " I do." Those where the words she have been dying to say. She put a golden band on his finger. She was happy. The preacher turned to Bobby. " And do you take Ann Ryland to be you beloved wife, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer. through better or worse till death do you part?" " I do." She smiled as he slipped a diamond band on her finger. " By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." She smiled, Bobby turned to her and kissed her. That was it, they where married, and she couldn't be happier. Bobby turned to Christopher and hugged him. Anne turned to Sue Ellen and hugged her. They turned to each other, he grabbed her hand as they started down the aisle. Everyone was throwing rice and wishing them the best. She couldn't believe she was married. It truly was the happiest day of her life. And she couldn't wait for what life brought to her and her beloved husband.


End file.
